The Fourth (ШAЯЯιФЯṨ-Ѧ-ĦƳƄɌІᴅṨ-ṨṬṎЯƳ)
by ClawMoon
Summary: Every century three hybrids are born. I am one of them, but I'm the fourth, I'm impossible to be. And a short time after I join Shadowclan, someone called Tigerstar haunts my nightmares, and Firestar, my dreams. Both are tugging me to each side, and I don't know which to go. On the fourth moon, during the fourth night, the fourth will tell the wrong and the right.
1. Chapter 1

It was the way I was born. The way we were all born. Hybrids. That is what we are. Every generation there are three hybrids, each generation holds a different animal. Our generation is of the cat.

One thing is different about me, one of the hybrids.

I am the fourth.

My name is Rainn Pharr. As the fourth of my hybrid family, I am thought of as something else, unlike the hybrids, but that is not true. As a hybrid, I can morph into either a cat or human, and also add the effects as either to enhance my abilities. I am twelve years old, but considered thirteen because my birthday is tomorrow.

How I became a hybrid?

I don't know, but what I do know is that I had it for practically my whole life, I don't know what I would feel like without that ability.

School was up. It has been for three days by now, so, as usual, I was awakened to the repetitive sound of my alarm.

"Will you shut up!" I shouted, whacking my poor phone off my dresser, where it was charging. Now it was hanging from the cable.

"Crud," I mentally facepalmed. Now I have to get up now, don't want the charger to break. So I got up, with major difficulty, took my phone, stashed it in my backpack, and started to do the start of the day process.

The time stayed within 6:00-7:00 as I dressed and loaded my backpack with food and other much needed materials such as my drawing pad, folders, and homework that I probably didn't remember about.

When leaving the house, I waved goodbye to my mom and made my way onwards. To the bus stop. It wasn't that far away, just at the end of the street.

It was now 7:35

…

The classes skimmed by quickly, even athletics, as I used my enhanced skills to overachieve the class. (But those friggin star jumps still got me ;-;)

In history, I sat down and looked at a book, and at occasional times when the teacher did speak, I stared at him, then back to the book. The other students worked in the same way. Except for the part where I stared at Thunder and made a lenny face, I don't know why, but he always laughed when I did that.

It is currently lunch, and I am speaking to my best friend, a fellow hybrid. His name is Thunder, if you hadn't noticed yet. I know that he's a hybrid because of the marking he wields, the mark of the hybrid, a shard of glass on the palm of our hand. Why a shard? Beyond us.

Oh, and by the way, it wasn't an actual shard, more like the kind of scar you would get from a shard of glass, I mean, it's shaped like it.

"So, Thunder, do you think that all hybrids have names that are related to something natural?" That was me, saying one of my thoughts out loud for an opinion. "We won't know until we find the other hybrid," he replied.

"Well then, we will just have to find out who they are." I snickered.

And thus exits the first chappie :P


	2. Chapter 2

Next up is science/chemistry. I think. I grabbed my backpack, looking for the schedule inside.

During that search, I was ransacking my backpack, meanwhile interally screeching on how I couldn't find it.

Then I remembered something. I threw the schedule into the trashcan a day ago, thinking that I memorized it. I, unfortunately was wrong to make that judgement. I turned back to ask Thunder.

He was gone.

Thunder is in all of my classes. Now I have to track him down.

(This may be irrelevant, but I knew this boy named Corbyn, he was in all of my classes.)

Three minutes 'till the next class starts. I sniffed the air and caught his scent, which went by unnoticed by other people because of the 3 minute rush that you minus well call mini black friday. Following it, I found the missing class.

It was Art. I was wrong, gosh darn it.

I started to draw on a mask. That was our assignment for today. Drawing a design on a mask. At least it wasn't some geometry type thing with illusions.

I swayed my pencil back and forth across the mask that I was assigned, creating what look like a heart drawn by two cats' claws. The claw marks shown at the top, then on the lower end, the claws and paws were placed. The main color of the mask was red, the design was black. I handed the mask to the teacher, and received a complement in return. I then silently crept behind Thunder, inspecting his work. His was an endless pit of flames, lightning struck in the center.

"Great work!" I exclaimed, waiting for his expression. He turned around, staring at me for a second before he said "Hey!" as his response. I broke up in laughter. "You know, being prepared is the number one rule! You smashed it!" I ended up giving him a thumbs up.

Thunder stood up and gave his work to the teacher, getting a compliment as well.

…

We accomplished science/chemistry, writing, and math before the bell rang, sentencing the end of schools' day.

Thunder and I were running to our secret training place, where we enhance our cat skills by hunting, training, and tracking.

Right away, we threw off our backpacks and transformed.

I sprang forwards, and landed atop his back. He rolled over, attempting to crush me with his weight to shake me off. Before he could, I jumped backwards, landing on a tree branch. Leaning down, claws sheathed, I fake-clawed his muzzle. He growled and climbed up, pushing me down, to where I fell and played dead. He pawed me in slight shock. "Uhmm... Rainn...?" His voice laced with uncertainty until I sprang up and, with sheethed claws, scratched his underbelly. So then he turned and jumped at me as I was thinking of victory, for a short while, he ended

"Okay," I panted, "you win."

He sat next to me and probably gave himself a mental pat on the back.

My ears twitched, I heard something in the distance…

Barking.


	3. Chapter 3

"Wait. Is that what I..."

It was coming closer.

"Run!"

I ran, skidding into an alleyway ahead hoping to find an escape route, the dog was quickly gaining on us.

I turned a corner, only to find another. I then turned on that and saw a dead end. Thunder looked at me. I nodded, somehow understanding.

We are going to jump it.

1...

2...

3...

We jumped together, flying through the air. My paws were on the wall. I made it! Turning to my side, Thunder was alright too. We made it. Together.

Only one problem.

Where are we!?

I took a secon to look at the scenery. Surrounding me is a forest, made up of thick pine trees that spread out and then formed the marshes, where a river flowed through.

My stomach growled. "Umm. Can we...?"

"Yes, go hunting. We meet back here, near the days' end." Thunder then paused before taking off into the forest, I did the same.

A strange scent came over me, I ignored it.

Our hunting technique is not of a cats', but our own. Made by our own creative minds. We never knew how to stalk, so we made our technique.

Scenting the air was me, finding the scent of a mouse nearby.

I jumped onto a tree, heading silently in its direction. On the third tree it came into view, nibbling on a nut, fallen two trees over. Jumping one more, before pouncing, lead to the death of the creature.

I carried it and brought it back to the brick wall, seeing Thunder with a rabbit in his jaws and dropping it to the ground.

I gave a leap and landed atop of it, dropping the mouse.

We ate each an equal amount of the meal, half and half. Seemed fair.

Currently, it is night, the blowing wind sending chills up my spine. "Are you cold?" Thunder asked, keeping warm with the cause of his thick pelt.

He curled around me, and I was warm, with closing my eyes I fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

...

I felt a claw poke me awake.

"Five more minutes, Thunder." I groaned, but awakened. Soon, I felt the presence of others. "Who are you?" I asked, afraid. "And, where is Thunder?"

"We just want to ask you one thing, why are you in Shadowclan territory?"


	4. Chapter 4

I sampled the air, smelling the scents of many cats. What an odd place.

The scents got stronger as I followed a trail, walked through many times, judged by the paw prints engraved upon it. A large paw print had forged its way into that path, my paw landing in it. It was huge! About the size of a lions' paw print.

Suddenly, I walked into a large clearing, full of cats sharing prey and news, and although there were a few hostile glares sent my way immediately, those cats seemed to be the most loyal to this 'clan'. I wanted to explore, but, I was being escorted.

They took me to a den built into the rocks, a golden spotted white cat in the center, gazing into the sky, and now, my eyes.

"What brings you here, mysterious cat?" The cat labeled now as Softstar spoke to me.

"My name is Rainn, I came with my friend, Thunder, who may currently be tracking me down. What brought me here was a dog that chased me through the neighborhood," I replied, calm at the moment.

"I see, do you wish to stay until your friend had arrived, perhaps take a look into our clan?"

"I would be pleased to."

With that, the conversation ended, me leaving the den to explore.

I walked into the clearing, a cat approaching me immediately.

"Hi, I'm Icepaw, 8 moons, just like you," she said,"who are you, are you a rouge or kittypet, what about that strange other scent, and, what is your name?"

I staggered back for a second. Way too fast. This cat must be exited or something. I stared at her as she blinked with a smiley face.

"I am Rainn, and that odd scent is Thunder, my parter who got separated from me." Hopefully I explained it all.

Just then, I heard something, and a cat stormed into the camp.

"Thunder!"


	5. Chapter 5

His gaze was angered, but soon softened to the call of Rainn.

"Rainn!"

We ran up to eachother, not knowing how to cat hug. "Fist bam?" Thunder asked.

I nodded.

We raised one of our paws, and clashed. "Explosion!" I shouted in a playful tone, which wavered when I started losing balance.

After I set all four of my paws on the sandy clearing ground, the leader, Softstar, came from her den and saw the two of us.

"So this is your friend, young one." Softstar said as she stalked closer towards the two, getting the short introduction part done. "Why don't you look around, this clan is wanting to meet you," she said, her eyes resting upon a few exited faces.

Thunder and I padded away, soon asking a question,"Who was that?" With that question I gave a rather accurate answer,"Softstar, leader of this group of cats named Shadowclan." We continued to trot, on our way to a start of some tour of sorts before being attacked by a hoard of kits. They tumbled through the den and jumped on us, while we were unexpecting. They didn't hurt us though. I knew how to react.

"Oh no, the mighty warriors have defeated us! Bleghh." I made it so I fell over.

"What are you doing," Thunder whispered.

"Just play along."

He hit the ground with a thump, and the kits yowled in victory. We got up, studying them.

A kit with sandy colored fur and green eyes began to speak. "Hi! I am Yewkit, and that grumpy brown ball of fur in the corner is my brother, Brackenkit," she said while pointing to a brown lumpy living cute ball of fur.

A few other kits introduced themselves, Sunkit Wingkit, and Goldenkit. Other clan members became curious and talked too. Icepaw, who kindly gave us a tour, Pinepaw, and Oakpaw, as well as warriors, Darkclaw, Mousetail, Lilacbreeze , and Fallenfeather, at the end of the greetings, we had known them quite well.

Suddenly a yowl split across the clearing. It was Softstar.

"All cats able enough to hunt prey, gather under the highledge!"

She started, "Today has started well with new visitors and a new kit, willing to be an apprentice." She paused. "Tigerkit, step fourth." The tom did as told. "Do you promise to be a worthy apprentice of this clan, and risk your life to help another?" "I do," a confident voice rose from Tigerkit. "Fallenfeather, I trust you to guide this new apprentice on his path to success, for this one is known as Tigerpaw!"

The clan began to shout, "Tigerpaw, Tigerpaw!"

"I have another announcement. Rain (I did that on-purpose) , Thunder, do you wish to be part of this clan?"

We stared at eachother in shock.

We nodded, "We do."


	6. Chapter 6

"Then you two shall be known as Rainpaw, and Thunderpaw. The mentor of Rainpaw is Shallowpelt. For Thunderpaw, Falconscar. (+scar not star+) " Softstar shortened the ceremony, sensing that the day was not to be wasted on words.

Shallowpelt and I breifly touched noses before we left the ledge, where the ceremony had come to an end.

"Rainpaw, Thunderpaw! Rainpaw, Thunderpaw!"

I bounded up to the newly named Thunderpaw, asking,"What do you think? It feels great, right?"

"Of course," Thunderpaw replied.

"No time for talking freely, we have a territory to see!" Our mentors, Shallowpelt and Falconscar, bounded up to us, speaking. "Alright, so we tour the territory together, then go to the training hollow to practice the basics?" Shallowpelt asked Falconscar. He nodded in agreement.

"Then what are we waiting for?" I questioned in the loud voice I call my own.

We soon started our tour into the territory.

I padded behind Falconscar, who was leading the patrol, taking a look at the forest as we went on. Feeling weird, I paused. The air was soft and damp, clumping my pelt with its grip. Looking up, I saw the clouds, they were large and puffy. Just great. The day had started and it was already going to have a big error in it.

"Umm... Falconscar?" I asked.

He tilted his head back to hear.

"A storm is coming, a thunderstorm, one with rain and thunder(I felt weird writing that). We should get back to camp and prepare for the worst."

He froze, before turning back and running. "We have to get there before that happens!"

Tails streaming behind us, we ran back to camp, which wasn't too far away from us.

We stormed into camp, and I shouted, "THUNDERSTORM!"

Not long after, cats came streaming out of their dens, starting to prepare, because, although they have a thick umbrella of trees, their camp was located in a large clearing, an easy space to be accessed by rain.

I thought that I should be of need, so I went into the forest, this time bringing a lot of moss. Bringing it into the first den in sight, the queens' den. It was made of stone, with a bit of ivy strips griping the walls. Great. I grabbed the end of the ivy, and tied it to the moss, for later, so it wouldn't be wet like the old ones.

Next, the elders den. This den was different, still stone, as all of them were, except, it had no ivy, or anything on the walls. Thinking fast, I wedged it between a deep crack within the wall.

The medicine cat den, I grabbed the last bit of moss that I had and shoved it in the corner of the walls, placing cobwebs over it to hold it in place. "How do you..." I silenced the medicine cat with my tail and got her moss, the stored one, which was enough to finish up.

The apprentice den was with ivy, so I did the same as the queens den, tied it up to the ivy before securing it and moving on.

Warriors den. One of the last before the leaders den. I got a majority of the moss into many small wedges in the wall, enough moss for each warrior to make their own nest. Grabbing the last of the moss, I stormed outside.

It had started raining.

Shielding the moss with my fur, I reached the final den, going to the far end of it, I placed the moss in a small crack in the wall, before exiting the den, and running into the apprentices.

What I did should prove helpful for later.


	7. Chapter 7

The weather had stopped and the clan was recovering.

Restoring the camp was an apprentice task, but everycat was taking part, even the kits, who were draining the puddles.

"Here," I said, "do it this way." I dug the ground below the puddles, allowing the mud to drain. Then, I asked for the kits to get dirt from the center of camp. I patched up the hole with most of the mud, taking the rest to the entrance of the clan, dumping it at the side. It would help support the twigs and brambles.

Returning, I saw the kits spreading the dirt on the ground and jumping on it. "Okay now," I said, twitching my whiskers in amusement. I took the moss from its place and made nests from it. "Can you do the same for all of the dens? I will go hunting."

"But you didn't get training." Oakkit said to me.

"I know," I replied, before trotting out to hunt.

I scented the forest air, catching the scent of mouse, crow, vole, and squirrel. I went after the mouse, climbing a tree on the way. Jumping, I caught it. Before I went back to camp, I decided to get two more pieces of prey. Another mouse, and that crow.

Going back to camp, I saw a major difference. There were no puddles, only an empty hole in the center.

I dropped the prey in the hole, before bounding into the medecine den.

"Hey, I have to tell you something," I said, breathing in the scent of herbs. "There is a way to be more organized than this."

She turned her head. I peeked her curiosity. "You can put up branches that stick out of the bramble wall over there," I started. "And..." I got to the entrance picking up some wet mud (It was almost dried) and molding it into a bowl-shaped container. "This can be for your poppy seeds." Making another, I put the weird berrys, juniper I think, into that. The medicine cats eyes widened.

I grabbed branches from the outside of camp and stuck them into the brambles, making them stick out. I made a shelf and put the sorted herbs on, making sure that they didn't get mixed.

"There." I had perfected it.

I left the den, racing to the deputy, Darkfeather, telling him to arrange patrols.

As he did, I got complements from the warriors.

I got to my nest and collapsed. I was so tired after the long day.

"So how about that hunting party?" Icepaw asked.

I groaned as a reply, when I joined, I was not ready for this.


	8. Chapter 8

Apparently the hunting patrol that Icepaw was talking about didn't exist... At the moment.

Turns out that once I got woken up by Thunder, I mean Thunderpaw, I got assigned to the Dawn hunting patrol with my mentor.

And I am FRICKEN SORE, like you wouldn't believe how incredibly sore I am. Practically the living dead by now.

Well, there is a time for everything in life, and I hope this thing doesn't happen again. Knowing me, though, I probably just jinxed it.

The patrol gathered together and I had a chance to look over my assigned 'teammates'. There is Shallowpelt(obviously), Icepaw and her mentor Darkshadow, and Amberclaw, I mean, aside from me.

So we left the camp, and I immediately took a breath of the morning air, I also immediately noticed how similar Icepaw and Darkshadow are. I mean seriously, they started chatting 50 miles a second.

"So where do we hunt today?" I asked my mentor, Shallowpelt, as I trotted up to her. She shifted her gaze towards me, saying,"Towards the Thunderclan border, I've heard of the prey being plentiful around the area."

"Oh, okay."

Then I glanced up,"Where is that?"


	9. Chapter 9

After my mentor spoke of us seperating, I went on my way towards the south, making sure to scent the area for prey while I was travelling.

Now, before you get an idea, yes, she taught me the hunting crouch... Sorta.

Scenting a mouse nearby, I dropped into that same exact hunting crouch that I learned, and started stalking forwards, the mouse coming into sight.

As i got into the jumping range, I made sure that my tail wasn't touching the ground, my paws were in position, and my upper half was lowered.

Knowing that I was as close as I would get to perfect, I pounced onto my prey, securing it within my unsheathed paws. After that, I bit it's neck, not deep enough to create a mess, but enough to kill it.

I buried it under a nearby tree after sizing it up, I decided to go after more prey.

In the end, I caught two mice and a vole, which I felt pretty fricking proud of. Carrying it back, Shallowpelt praised me, which, in turn, filled me with confidence

I carried my catch to the camp and placed it atop the almighty fresh kill pile, but I got dragged away by my mentor for training.

Cri, I didn't want to train.


	10. Chapter 10

"So, today we will be learning the basics of fighting, but before that, you will have a sparring match with Thunderpaw to see where both of you lie in your skills," Shallowpelt commanded in a lengthy sentence.

Hearing that, both me and Thunder shifted into a fighting position ,"I'm fine with that." I replied, giving him a determined glare.

Shallowpelt smirked,"Well then in that case... Begin!"

As soon as those words left her mouth, we sprung into action.

I launched at Thunder, starting with the paw swipe. But as I used the move, he blocked it and I smirked, it was actually a fakeout move, which made towards my advance. Tripping him by pulling his leg, I then scratched his belly. (All of this is claws unsheathed, of course.)

Then, I pinned him to the ground as he hesitated to get up, bringing my paw to his neck. Thinking it was the victory, I gleamed, but Thunder went limp, which caught me of guard. With his hind paws, he kicked me off of him and he recovered. Before I could do the same, he lunged at me, and pinned my to a nearby tree, putting his paw to my neck.

"I surrender," I said, waving an imaginary white flag to prove my statement.

Thats when both Thunder and I looked towards our mentors in a manner which said, 'Waddo ya think?'

I must say, they looked rather impressed, then Shallowpelt gathered the voice to ask,"How did you learn that?"

I looked towards Thunder and said,"I had a good mentor before you." He beamed as a response.

"Well it seems that you already know the basics..." Thunder's mentor trailed off. I forgot his mentors name, what was it?

Fallingstar? No he isn't a leader. Fallingscar? Still something missing...

"Aha! Falconscar!"

Thunder deadpanned, "Were you even listening?"

"Uhhh..."


	11. Chapter 11

Thunder...paw and I finished everything that was thrown at us and we decided that it was high time that we got some rest, I mean it was night after all, a little too dark for another assignment.

I curled up in my nest, which happened to be next to Thunder-umm-paw's. I decorated it earlier in the day with bird feathers to make it look better, and feel more comfortable.

Closing my eyes, I fell asleep to the sound of Thunder's... Thunderpaw's snoring.

My eyes beholded the sight of my dream, didn't seem like one though. The forest was dark and murky, with a dangerous vibe to it. In front of me stood a cat, which made me nearly jump out of my fur because I didn't notice them until now.

The cat, through the darkness seemed to be the color of dark brown, with scars littering his fur. "The name is Tigerstar, and you won't call me by anything else, you got that, Rainkit?"

"Rainpaw to you, and may I have the honor to ask where I am? This doesn't seem like much of a dream to me," I mewed, pelt bristling.

"Well then, I have an offer to make with you, and by the way, you are in the place of no stars, the Dark Forest." Tigerstar stated, tail lashing. I wanted to ask what the offer was, but this 'Tigerstar' guy seemed to read my mind. "The offer is that if you go under our training, then I in turn will tell you about the hybrids."

Sounded tempting, but something else isn't quite unearthed yet. "And if I don't?" I questioned, leaving him to smirk until he gave his answer.

"You lose your pelt!" He yelled, lashing out at me, I managed to get him to miss my face, but he hit my side pretty badly.

I hissed in pain, staring at him, waiting for him to make the next move. Until he dissappeared, leaving me with one sentence.

"You have 'till the full moon to give your answer."


	12. Chapter 12

I woke up panting, and with a burning pain on my side. Wait... didn't I get that from my dream? How did it even transfer? No time to think about that, I just need to get to the medicine cat's den to get healed up.

I tried to get up. Key word: Tried. It ended up feeling like the worst descision in my life as pain shot through me. In order not to attract attention, I clenched my jaws tight.

Since I couldn't walk there, I needed help. "Thunder, Wake up!" I made a low hiss for him to wake up. And guess what? It didn't work.

Now my only hope was Icepaw or Tigerpaw, or I could just wail and let all heck break loose. But I trusted them, mainly Icepaw, probably because since she is hyper, it might be because she is a morning per-cat.

"Icepaw!" I whisper yelled through my teeth. "Huh?" She woke up, a little bit drowsy, but any help is better then none. "I need you to do a favor for me, get the Medicine cat over here, because I need some serious help right now."

"Why would you need the- Oh My Starclan!" She gaped at my wound, as blood came dripping from it, next thing I know, she high-tailed it through the den.

Sighing from relief, I tried to get comfy without much movement, but to no avail. A few seconds later I saw the Medicine cat storm in the den, stare at me, run to get herbs, come back, and start to work on my gash.

She feircely asked me questions, but I replied with 'I don't remember' and got some questioning looks back.

Now this, is what I call a totally casual morning.


	13. Chapter 13

After having the dream about the offer with Tigerstar, the day after I had a dream with a different cat, Firestar. This cat was different, though. He seemed nicer about the whole thing, and even gave a bargain of his own, telling me the truth, and guarding me from Tigerstar, shall it come to the time that I dissapprove.

They kept on raising the rung higher on each passing day, hoping to surpass eachother, growing more rotten with false lies of the future. Here I am, thinking about it, but not before Thunderpaw shook me away from my thoughts.

"Today is the claw moon, so I propose an idea. Why don't we turn human and do some random stuff!" He squealed, thinking of the possibilities. Icepaw sure is rubbing off on him.

"Sure, why not-" I got broken off by the same familiar tom. "Follow me!"

He skidded through the familar Shadowclan pines, until he landed in a clearing that was far enough away to not get noticed by the clans. We morphed there, and begun our way to what seemed to be a town? Honestly, we didn't know much anymore, even our human form seemed a little foreign.

As we entered this town/village/unknown place, I shoved my hand into my pocket in search for money, and sure enough, it was there.

"Got any money?" Thunderpaw asked,"I got 20 bucks, I know, it's a lot, but I did take advantage of my allowance.

"I got 5," I stated bluntly, as we walked into a nearby food store, ready to raid its depths.

"Nice."

First thing we got was a bag of hot chips to remind us of school, which practically burned my tounge off, then we got some art crap, mainly a notebook, pencils, and some crayola markers, and we wrapped it all up with buying a map... More like stealing, but, what can I say? We ran out of money.

With the map we found our houses, then surprised our parents with a nice big 'goodbye, we are going to leave you now.'

I must say, that was probably the funnest things I've ever taken part in since my apprenticeship.

Can't wait to draw on Thunderpaw's face before he wakes up!


	14. Chapter 14

The full moon Gathering is officially tomorrow, seeing as how the moon has but a slit left to become it.

I was shivering, thinking of the possibilities on what each side could do if I joined theirs. They could take over the other side, and unbalence the equality of both, even though one side is evil.

If that shift is created, the result would be total war, as each side would fight for their lives, to survive.

I didn't know which side to choose, or if that choice would be approved. The only thing that I could do was wait. For the next day, the next gathering, the next choice.

At that moment, Thunderpaw rolled over in his sleep, out of his nest and onto the ground. I stifled a laugh as he rolled his way over to my nest, which got replaced after I got that gash from Tigerstar.

Placing my head upon my paws, I closed my eyes, wishing for some dream that didn't have any spirits within it. Every time I got a dream with one of them, I ended up feeling like I pulled an all nighter. I haven't had a regular dream in ages.

That was when a miracle happenned, and I was drug into a dreamless sleep.

...

Unknown Point of View

"Foxdung, The other one is preventing us from entering her dreams! We have to find a loop pole to convince her to our side!"

"I know just how to do it..."

...

My eyes fluttered open as I remembered having aboslutely no dreams at all! So refreshing, finally not having my dreams polluted by spirits.

"GET UP!" A voice shouted directly into my ear. I screeched loudly, turning my face to see who it was. My annoyed gaze turned to Thunderpaw.

He sat down next to me, despite my glares and asked,"What did they say to you tonight?" I shifted my gaze towards him, giving a smile before stating,"They didn't come tonight, I had a dreamless sleep."

"Huh."

"Well I do have the answer to the gathering. I'm going to choose..." He stared at me in shock,"Are you sure?"

"Totally."


	15. Chapter 15

Thunderpaw and I had been called out to go to the gathering just a few minutes ago, being told to prepare by eating something before we go.

Me? I was anything but prepared, but I don't think I ever will be. The whole thing gets even more nerve-racking every second. How would they react? What will happen? Who would strike first if the battle occurred? When would they strike? Where would I go should I be banished?

Then, I felt a pelt brush up against me. I looked up to see the soothing eyes of Thunderpaw. "It will be okay. And no matter what, I will always be at, and on your side," He reassurred, scooting a mouse over to me.

"Eat."

"Thanks Mom," I replied sarcastically, taking a bite of the mouse. He purred in amusement, looking around to tell the time, if the gathering was really close, or just a couple of minutes.

When I finished the mouse that he gave me, Thunderpaw nudged me, signalling that it was time to leave. With that, we followed the patrol toward the log to go accross the lake.

On that journey, I got really clumsy from my nervousness, which built even higher than before.

At the log, Thunderpaw saw that I probably wouldn't make it without slipping into the lake, so he guided me accross, and we drove into the gathering, where my decision would take place.

During that gathering, I could hardly pay attention to the leaders spoke, just worry about what came after.

And like I spoke of the devil, starry warriors of Starclan, and ghost-like warriors of the Dark Forest rained from the sky, seemingly emerging from nowhere.

The whole gathering gasped at the sight of their ancestors, internally questioning their presence.

"We have come to ask for a decision, and give a warrior's name based on that opinion," the shadowy figure of Tigerstar spoke. I was in shock, they would give me my warrior name too?

"Rainpaw."

Everyone from the spot stared at me expectantly, and I nervously started to stutter. "I-I ummmmm..."

Then I felt Thunderpaw place his paw atop of mine, giving me a sideways smirk to give me confidence.

And it worked.

"What." I said, standing tall.

"State your choice, the dark or the light."

Taking a deep breath, I said my answer.

"Both."

Tigerstar glared at me,"You minus well have chosen neither! But, I did say that I would give you your warrior name, as a plus, I will give Thunderpaw his as well."

He stood atop the highest place at the gathering island and begun to announce," May some look down on, and some look up to, you, Thunderpaw of Shadowclan, have earned your warrior name."

"Do you accept theese standards?"

"I do." Thunderpaw said, stepping forwards.

"You will be now known as Thunderfall, as you have fallen low enough to help this cat," Tigerstar spat.

"You!"

He stared at me now, and if looks could kill, I would be dead.

"Rainpaw of Shadowclan, I must say, you are quite smart, but you started a war."

"You are now known as Rainscar."

I stood confused, why RainSCAR of all names?

"Because of THIS."

Tigerstar jumped from his spot, and lunged at me. Without any time to react, I closed my eyes, awaiting whatever scar I would earn.

But it never happened.

I opened my eyes to see a bleeding heap of fur in front of me.

"THUNDERFALL!"


End file.
